


Romance Obsession

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Musa's now dating their mutual friend doesn't mean that Stella will stay out of her love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Obsession

"You know, there's something I've been curious about," Stella said, interrupting the light conversation as she, Musa, and Bloom hopped from store to store shopping.

"Huh? What's that?" Musa asked, more inquisitively than Bloom, as Stella stared straight at her.

"Doesn't it seem weird for you? I mean, being with an android? How do you cuddle, kiss, talk to her, and more importantly, during those 'personal' times, how do you-"

"Hey!" Musa interrupted testily. "Stella, aren't you doing that air headed talking without thinking thing again? Didn't we talk about this? You've gotta know when to say it and when to shut it."

"Well, it's better than thinking without talking," Stella said cheerfully, unfazed.

"Not really," Musa muttered.

"Stella, I kind of think that personal stuff should be left between Musa and Tecna," Bloom said, sensing the tension was rising.

"Sorry Bloom, remember when the two of them were with Red Fountain boys? We used to talk about boys with them all the time then. I don't discriminate, I treat them the same now," Stella replied.

"If I remember right, you and Musa would always fight then, too. I mean, remember Jared?" Bloom said with a laugh.

"Hm, I do. I was so right about those two, too bad Musa didn't scoop him up while she could," Stella said.

"Stella," Musa warned.

"Right, right, I need to know when to shut it," Stella said airily. Musa rolled her eyes, but was mostly glad that the Stella seemed to drop it. "So, about Tecna," Stella continued anyway. "You can't deny the girl is weird. I mean, she didn't come shopping with us just because she already found something on the realm wide web. Doesn't she know that not everything has to be electronic? And without my advice, I'd hate to see what it turns out to be. I mean, the girl's idea of fashion is if something is fire proof," Stella said, and Bloom unintentionally let out a giggle.

"Lay off, will you? You're acting like you don't even know her."

"No way! She's totally my friend, I love Tecna. Not like you, of course. It's just, the two of you? I'm not sure if it's a good match," Stella explained quickly.

"Well, I am," Musa said simply, putting on her headphones. Stella' mouth moved, but Musa couldn't make out what she was saying. "Going back early, see you!" she said, before getting on the train, and then closing her eyes.

Bloom had been right about Musa getting irritated at Stella when it came to talk about her love life. She supposed it would be because of her and Stella's different philosophies on the subject in general. Stella wanted someone to look good with her in public, someone she could parade around during outings and such while the public said what a sweet couple they made. Jared had fit the bill, Musa had to admit they looked awesome together.

But Musa didn't want a public accessory. She wanted someone she could be conformable with in private. From this angle, Stella had no idea just how much of a perfect match they were. Trading their fears and dreams at night in their room, exchanging private understanding glances during the day, or just lying next to each other in a peaceful silence, these were things she could have never done with Riven or Jared, even if they had been her roommate or classmate.

Though Stella was right about her being a little weird. But Tecna's obsessions were a small price to pay for her love and loyalty. Truth be told, Musa would often get absorbed in things, mostly her music, the same way. And, Musa considered, it turned out kind of nice that one of their mutual obsessions was each other.


End file.
